


Family Matters

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dad!Tsuna, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Feel-good, Gen, He is no Iemitsu, Married Tsuna & Inko!, Older Sawada Tsunayoshi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Quirks (My Hero Academia), Son!Izuku, Tsuna Loves his Family, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: “Once a No-Good Tsuna, always a No-Good Tsuna,” Reborn grumbled to him later. “You should keep better tabs on your family.”Tsuna pouted at the comment. “I do! I’ve just been really busy lately! We had that drug bust two weeks ago, I’ve been filling out damage reports since then, and have been negotiating the alliance with theOrsofamiglia!” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Inko would have called me if she thought it was important.” He bit his lip.Reborn stared at him. “Call your family, you No-Good student of mine.”
Comments: 27
Kudos: 462





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I just Really Wanted Tsuna to be Izuku's dad. I just. Needed it okay? 
> 
> Izuku? Not having a quirk bc Tsuna is also quirkless but also not because Flames? Tsuna living in Italy to take care of Vongola, but still being a loving and doting father? Sign me the fuck up. He just wants the best for Izuku and Inko u_u
> 
> idea originated from me saying: "Bnha/KHR crossover where Tsuna is Deku’s dad who works overseas but loves his kid v much and when he catches wind of what’s going down he is. not happy. @ bnha villains, watch urselves"
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, boss, isn’t that your son on the TV?”

Tsuna’s head snapped up. “ _What?_ ” He asked, unbelieving, “no, it can’t be Izuku. I just talked to him last week, and everything was fine.” He paused. His son hadn’t mentioned anything about wanting to be a hero lately. Had Izuku turned to vigilantism? Or...no. There’s no way he would turn to villainy.

“Tsuna,” Reborn nudged him, nodding towards the television. “That’s your kid.”

Slowly, he looked up, and with dawning horror, he realized that it was, in fact, Izuku. Izuku, who hadn’t gone Flame Active, was on the screen screaming and crying as he fought against a...glob? It was a big grey glob of something, and Tsuna was going to assume it was a villain, but _why_ would his son purposely throw himself into harm’s way? _Especially_ when he had no way to protect himself!

“Oh no,” he whispered, watching as his son threw his backpack and flung himself at the villain, trying to grab handfuls of the grey sludge. He squinted. Oh, there was someone _in_ the sludge. There was a close up of Izuku’s snot-filled face, and then he realized who his son was so desperately trying to save. 

_Bakugou Katsuki,_ he thought, _you little shit._

* * *

Tsuna wanted to say he was relieved when All Might had burst onto the scene, but... he knew about All Might. After all, he needed to keep tabs on the Number One Hero so that he could keep his own famiglia safe. Even if they _were_ trying to go “Hero-ish,” as Takeshi liked to call it.

(“It’s called vigilantism,” Hayato sneered, “don’t be ridiculous.”

Takeshi shrugged, “eh, same thing! Besides, I think it’s fun to switch up the games we play!”

“How many years have we been doing this, and you still think it’s a game?!”)

He made a mental reminder to call Inko and Izuku later. He knew how much his wife stressed and worried. Especially considering she knew what he did for a living. When they had first gotten involved, he made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t keep her in the dark like his father had done with his mother. Inko knew full well what he did, and she still loved him. 

He missed his family, but it wasn’t safe yet.

* * *

“Woah, you met All Might?” Tsuna asked his son, “that’s so cool! I know how much you look up to him, Izuku.” Izuku quieted for a few seconds, but then perked back up.

“Yeah! It was really awesome to meet him! He even signed my Hero Analysis notebook!” His son told him. 

“Very cool,” Tsuna hummed. There was a lull in the conversation, and the brunette wanted to bring up Izuku’s stint at playing hero, but he was halted by Izuku starting to speak again.

“Hey, dad?” Izuku murmured. Tsuna hummed to show he was listening. “Do you think I can still be a hero even though I’m quirkless?” Tsuna went to answer, but Izuku kept talking. “I know... I know mom doesn’t. She always tells me I can help people in other ways, but I don’t _want_ to help people in other ways. I want to be a hero like All Might. Do you think I can still do it?”

Tsuna was quiet for a few moments. He thought about telling Izuku about Flames. He thought about bringing his wife and son to Italy so that he could teach Izuku proper control and so that his son wouldn’t feel like he was useless. Like how he felt as a teen.

“Izuku,” he started, “I think that you can do anything you set your mind to. If you want to be a hero, then there’s no doubt in my mind that you’ll be Number One.” 

He knew when he heard the soft sniffles over the speaker that his son was crying. It broke his heart, but if he couldn’t believe in his own son, then what kind of father would he be?

He heard his son clear his throat, “thanks, dad,” Izuku croaked, voice cracking. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Izuku. Stay safe, okay? You’re gonna be a great hero one day.”

The line disconnected, and Tsuna sighed. He couldn’t bring his family to Italy. Not yet.

* * *

“Yo, Tsuna, I’m pretty sure that’s Izuku on TV again.” Takeshi called out to him lazily. 

“He’s _what?_ ” Tsuna cried. “I told him to stay safe! This is what I get for not having called in a while, isn’t it? Oh, no, just tell me he’s not doing something dangerous!”

The lack of an answer was worrying. Tsuna pushed himself up from his desk and set a determined pace towards the other room where the television was located. There, clear as day, was Izuku, sprinting through...an obstacle course? “What are you watching?”

Mukuro didn’t even bother looking away from the television, “U.A Sports Festival,” he said. 

“The _what?!_ ”

“You never listen, do you, Tsunayoshi. We are watching the U.A Sports Festival. It seems your son is in the lead.” 

Tsuna could only take so much information at once. His son was enrolled at U.A. His son had taken their ridiculously dangerous and poorly designed entrance exam, but had still gotten into the prestigious hero school. He sat down numbly, eyes glued to the screen. 

Izuku probably got into the General Studies course, and he’s probably trying to earn his way into the Hero course. That would make the most sense, especially since he hadn’t gotten a call from Inko saying that Izuku had gone Flame Active. She knew what to look out for. 

He watched as Izuku ducked away from a robot arm before it even swung. 

Oh.

His son had his Hyper Intuition in working order. That’s good. Maybe he registered it as some sort of precognition quirk.

_“Woah! What kind of things are you teaching your students in the Hero course, Eraser? He completely anticipated that attack and dodged!”_ The announcer’s voice rang from the television.

Tsuna blinked.

Hero course.

Izuku was in the Hero course at U.A, and he was participating in the U.A Sport Festival, and he was _in the lead_.

“Why is the room spinning...?” He asked his companions before everything went black.

* * *

“Once a No-Good Tsuna, always a No-Good Tsuna,” Reborn grumbled to him later. “You should keep better tabs on your family.” 

Tsuna pouted at the comment. “I do! I’ve just been really busy lately! We had that drug bust two weeks ago, I’ve been filling out damage reports since then, and have been negotiating the alliance with the _Orso_ famiglia!” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Inko would have called me if she thought it was important.” He bit his lip.

Reborn stared at him. “Call your family, you No-Good student of mine.”

* * *

“ _What?_ ” Tsuna asked. “Inko,” he sighed, “what the fuck?”

“I know, I know!” She chittered, “it’s crazy! But...you should see Izuku, Tsuna, he’s so happy. Sure, he comes home a little scraped up -”

“Inko, he broke his bones _on television_ and then was baked like a burnt _schiacciata._ ”

His wife was quiet, then, “I worry, Tsuna. I worry a lot. About you, doing what you do.I worry that I might not get a call from you, but instead I’ll get one form Reborn, or Hayato. I worried about Izuku being bullied. I worried that one day he wouldn’t come back home. I worried a lot, Tsuna, but...as much as I worry about Izuku now, I know he’s _happy_. He has friends, and he’s always smiling, and he has this bounce in his step. I can’t ruin that, Tsuna. Even with the attack on the USJ a few weeks ago, I couldn’t pull him out of U.A.”

Tsuna sighed. “I’m not saying to pull him out of U.A. I’m glad he’s happy, and I want - wait, did you say there was an attack on U.A?” His thoughts ground to a sudden halt as his wife’s words caught up to him. “Inko, _what_.”

She gave a nervous laugh, “it’s fine! Everyone is fine! Don’t worry too much, Tsuna! All Might came over and explained the situation, and even promised to keep Izuku safe since he’s training him one-on-one, and -”

All Might? What was All Might doing with his son?! Training him? Yeah, fine, but Tsuna _knows_ about All Might and he knows about All Might’s _quirk_. He’s heard enough. 

“You know,” he said suddenly, voice distinctively airy. “I think I’m overdue for a vacation.”

“Tsuna?” Inko questioned, unsure. 

“I miss my family. Is it alright if I come home for a little bit?” He didn’t want to just show up randomly like his father used to.

There was some fabric rustling on the other end of the line. Tsuna knew Inko was probably picking at her apron. “Of course, honey. Come back safe, okay? I’ll see you soon.” 

Tsuna smiled, “I love you, Inko.”

“And I love you, _mio Cielo_ ,” she giggled.

If he couldn’t bring his family to Italy yet, then he was going to visit his family in Japan. Vongola be damned.

* * *

“What’s got you all excited, Deku?” Uraraka asked him. “You can’t even sit still for a minute! Aizawa keeps glaring at you because you shake the desk and make it squeak!” He looked at her, and then glanced at Iida who was nodding along. 

“It’s not like you to be so distracted during class. Is there something we should be concerned about?” Iida questioned. 

Izuku waved his hands in front of himself, nearly dropping his books. “N-no! Don’t worry guys, really! My dad is coming home for vacation and I’m just really excited to see him! It’s been a while.”

Iida frowned. “Your...father?” He pursed his lips. “He’s not really present, is he? Should you really be so excited to see him?”

“Iida!” Uraraka scolded, “that is incredibly rude! Just because Deku’s dad works a lot doesn’t mean he’s a bad person!” Izuku gave a wane smile. Iida still didn’t look convinced.

“Don’t worry, Uraraka, I know he’s just looking out for me.” He turned to Iida, “while I appreciate your concern, please don’t make assumptions about my family. My dad calls very often, and is very interested in my life. Just because he works overseas doesn’t mean that he’s absent.” He gave Iida a hard stare, who looked properly chastised. 

“My apologies,” he murmured, bowing. 

Uraraka smiled brightly, “what does your dad do? You said he works overseas? Is it because of his quirk?”

Izuku nodded, “yup! He’s a businessman in Italy! It’s not because of his quirk, though. His quirk is actually pretty weird? Like, it’s a fire quirk, but it’s a weird fire quirk,” he laughed.

Uraraka furrowed her brows, “is it like Todoroki’s family’s quirks?”

He tapped his chin, “eh, not really? Like I said, it’s weird. It’s called ‘Fire Breath’ but he doesn’t really breathe fire? I think he named it that because it sounded cool, honestly. Dad’s kind of a dork.”

* * *

“Oh my god, that’s Prefect!” Izuku squealed. “He’s such a cool underground hero! His merch is even more difficult to get a hold of than Eraserhead’s!” 

Tsuna blinked. “What?” He looked around him, but the only one with him currently was Kyoya. He hadn’t wanted to overwhelm his family right at the start. Kyoya was quiet, kept to himself, and wouldn’t interfere with Tsuna’s business. He was also polite, and Inko would probably get him out of his shell. 

“I didn’t know you knew heroes, dad!” Izuku was practically vibrating in excitement, staring directly at Kyoya. 

Wait.

_Prefect_.

He took a deep breath, turning to face his Cloud Guardian. “Kyoya,” he began, already sounding defeated, “is there something you’d like to tell me?”

“Hn.” Kyoya looked between him, his overly excited son, and then back to him. “No.” He said simply. 

“Can I get your autograph?!” Izuku asked, eyes as wide as saucers. 

Tsuna gave Kyoya a look, but it was unneeded, since when Kyoya turned his eyes towards Izuku, his gaze softened. He gave one nod, and Izuku’s grin was blinding. 

“So cool!”

* * *

“Your hero name is...Deku?” Tsuna asked tiredly. “As in useless?” Why was this his life? Why did his son want to use _that_ as his hero name of all things?

“Yeah.”

“Izuku...” he sighed. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Maybe I wanted to pay homage to my dad.”

“ _Izuku_ ,” Tsuna wheezed. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?!” His son wasn’t supposed to know anything about _No-Good Tsuna!_

“Uncle Reborn knows a lot of interesting stories.” Tsuna felt his eye twitch. Damn it, Reborn!

* * *

“So...what you’re telling me is that All Might gave you a quirk,” Tsuna started. 

“Yes,” Izuku answered quickly. 

“With decades of generational trauma...” Izuku stayed silent, “and it can completely ruin your body...and he just told you to _feel it out?_ ” He finished, voice deceptively calm.

Izuku looked at him, biting his lip. “...yes?”

“Yeah, forget All for One, I’m killing All Might myself.”

“Dad, no!”

* * *

“Hello, All Might.” Tsuna smiled politely as he met his son’s mentor. His eyes were narrowed, and his lips were pulled just the slightest bit tight, but to almost anyone, he would be regarded as friendly. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Izuku talks about you a lot.”

All Might gave a grin, and Tsuna had to hold back a small sigh. The man was puffed up, probably in a lot of pain, and he appeared to have no intention of reverting to his thinner form. “It’s incredibly nice to meet you, Sawada! It’s a bit surprising that Izuku does not have your last name, if I’m being honest. I can’t imagine that a woman as sweet an Inko would have kept that honor from you.”

Tsuna felt his eye twitch. “I suggested that Izuku take her maiden name.”

“Oh?” All Might rose an eyebrow, gaze finding his own. “Why’s that?”

The smile on Tsuna’s face thinned. “Take a seat and get comfortable, All Might. There’s a lot we need to talk about.”

* * *

“You’re quirkless,” All Might deadpanned. “Which is why Izuku is quirkless.” A pause. “You’re registered with a Fire Breath quirk, though.”

“Look, all that matters is that Izuku’s not-quirk isn’t active yet, but it could go active at any moment.” He licked his lips, leaning into the Flame drenched apartment. Just because Izuku couldn’t manifest his Flames, the undercurrent of Sky thrummed in the apartment and made his own sing in joy. 

“Tsuna Sawada, you are not who you say you are.” All Might told him. He fought against rolling his eyes. “Who are you?”

“We both have secrets, All Might,” he said, allowing his gaze to drag down to the man’s side. “I’m not so sure you want to learn mine.”

That startled the man. “I will not allow Izuku to be unsafe, father or not.”

He bared his teeth, “All Might, do not test me. I would never hurt my family, and I don’t hurt good people.”

“But the bad?” 

Tsuna shrugged, “consider me a vigilante, I guess.”

* * *

"Dad?"

Tsuna turned to look at his son. His son, who had grown so much since he last saw him. His son who thought he was quirkless, and useless, and dealt with it all on his own. His son, who he could not keep safe despite keeping him far away from Vongola. "Yes, Izuku?"

"Thanks for always believing in me." Izuku was looking down at the ground, scuffing the toe of his obnoxiously red shoe against the floor. 

His face softened, and he reached out to Izuku. "Always, Izuku," he murmured. "I always knew you were destined for great things." Whether that be due to his Hyper Intuition or parental pride, he didn't know, nor did he care. He gave his son a hug, noticing the way that Izuku slumped in his hold. Tsuna knew that Izuku was carrying the world on his shoulders. Maybe...maybe it was time to let Izuku know that he wasn't alone in this - in all of it. 

"Izuku..." he started, licking at his lips. "I think it's time I tell you about some things."

**Author's Note:**

> As this stands, this is all I've got and probably all I will actually write. I will 100% headcanon w you guys in the comments, tho!!
> 
> Sad to say I had no clue how to write Tsuna terrifying the LoV into working for Vongola. Let's just say that Shigaraki had no clue who tf Tsuna was (and he didn't rly care at first), but Dabi was fucking s h o o k (as was everyone else. Shigaraki lives under a rock and you can't convince me otherwise lmao)
> 
> Oh! In case it wasn't super clear: Izuku is a non-active Sky, but his Hyper Intuition is in FULL swing
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please make sure to comment/kudos/bookmark/share! Hope y'all liked it!! <3


End file.
